


a picture (not quite one thousand words)

by magtitude (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Intensity - Dean Koontz, Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Natural Disasters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/magtitude
Summary: An attempt at responding to prompts @ 52prompts.tumblr.com with OCs and canon characters that I write on my multimuse, trying to keep it to 100 words or less. :^) We'll see how that goes.





	1. it's the end of the world as we know it

**Author's Note:**

> any warnings that need be added will be put in each chapters' note c:
> 
> these will be cross-posted on my writing blog, magpiewritingthing (eventually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Two people have to survive a natural disaster together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: OCs, Eugenia Warszawska & Gabriel Warszawski  
> Warnings: natural disaster (implied/referenced)

Gabriel was at her apartment when the weather warning hit, and just before the electrics cut out. Immediately, Eugenia thought of their parents, worried what the sudden change would mean for them, and if they’d be safe. Her brother helped her huddle in the bedroom with the cats—no window in there—and promised they’d be able to weather the storm.

“Bad joke,” she’d grumbled. She flinched at the sounds of snapping phonelines and trees, and crashing glass.

“It can’t be that bad,” he’d said, though he couldn’t know. “It’ll be fine, as always.”

The cats yowled all night, disturbed.


	2. burials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Your character receives a mysterious letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Canon, Chyna Shepherd  
> Warnings: implied child abuse

A letter shoved through the letterbox of their front door, Chyna’s name written in script on the front of the envelope, sealed with red wax.

She couldn’t guess, before she opened it, that it would be from her mother. Thought she might’ve died, her lust for life too strong to actually keep her. But instead here’s Anne, letting her daughter know she’s alive.

Chyna crumples the paper in her fist, her breathing suddenly harsh; she fights to control it. Setting it on fire would be admitting defeat. Instead, she folds it back and puts it in the paper recycling bin.


	3. meeting medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: A myth that turns out to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: OC, Brizo (human for now, Gorgon later)  
> Warnings: none that I can think of

Medusa’s stare doesn’t turn her to stone. All the men around them, the soldiers, are caught in motion forever, and Brizo’s more _fascinated_ with them than horrified.

For someone supposedly so ugly, so hideous, the famed Gorgon looks incredibly delicate, like her soul is bared on her skin. Her sisters watch from beyond the ruins; Brizo thinks they’re just as beautiful, as delicate, as _fascinating_ as Medusa.

“Hello,” she says, the word a breath, a whisper.

“What is your name?”

“Brizo.”

“Like the goddess?”

“Yes. But... _different_ , a little.”

Medusa smiles, warm. “Not so different, I think, my dear Brizo.”


End file.
